


Dai Malik

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Which one of Malik's titles to you enjoy the most? Dai, or boyfriend? Why not both?
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Dai Malik

“Altaïr, for the last time.” Malik ruffles his papers, dropping a few and already regretting the journey down to retrieve them.

Before he could, Altaïr scooped them up. Shuffling them on the desk, Altaïr handed the straight pile back. “Just consider it.”

“Altaïr, I may not have my arm, but I have my senses. I’m not retiring.”

“Malik.” Altair’s voice picked up at the end, like it end when he was whining. Malik groaned. “Just consider it! Dai is a great position! All the books at your disposal, telling the students what to do. Doesn’t that sound like you?”

Malik had to admit, the offer was tempting, but he’d worked too hard to remain in the Brotherhood. “Altaïr, tell me you didn’t create this title just to keep me on a leash.”

“That’s the thing!” Altaïr said excitedly, following the annoyed Malik to the library. There was no reason to go there other than mindlessly cleaning. Hopefully Altaïr would join or run from the job. “The position already exists! Haven’t used it in a while, I’ll admit, but,” Malik raised to the tips of his toes, arm wavering as he lifted to grab the book he desired. Watching this, Altaïr waited a moment before snatching the book for him and handing it. “Just consider it.” Malik grabbed the book, but Altair’s fingers held strong. “Just consider it.”

Golden eyes staring up at him, Malik growled. It was tempting. His back was beginning to hurt, the journey to Masyaf and back to his Bureau was starting to take a toll.

“Fine.” Malik said, and Altaïr grinned, releasing the book. “But I’m going to hate it.”

“What’s to hate, Malik?” Altaïr’s grin grew. The skin around his eyes crinkled, the lines at his cheeks deepening. “You’ll be right by my side, telling me what to do. Just like the old days, right?”

At last, Malik smiled, but looked down at his book to hide it. “Fine. But only because I have the most experience in the area.”

A quick kiss on the cheek made his heart leap and cheeks flood, but Altair’s fingers were already leaving a warm trail on his face and ear where’d he’d caressed him. Upon retreat, Altaïr did a little skip and turn around, as he did when he was excited. “First meeting is in an hour!”


End file.
